Finding Love
by LaurensBrit
Summary: Maura and Jane finally realise they share each others feelings. Written purely because I have an amazing best friend who ships Rizzles to death.


Here's a short one just for my best friend. ;) She knows who she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Maura Isles had been working none stop all day, she was tired and she couldn't wait to get home, pour a glass of wine and relax. This case had to be one of the hardest they had faced and the Doctor had definitely been over working herself. It had been like that for all of them though. Jane Rizzoli would have told her best friend to go home and stop worrying, but she'd just be a hypocrite because she was working just as much as Maura.

The detective had decided to surprise Maura, she headed down to the morgue and glanced around the door to her friends office. She smiled softly when she saw her asleep with her head rested on the papers that she'd been sorting through. God did she love that woman, but of course she had never been able to admit it. She sighed softly and watched her for a couple of minutes before she walked over and shook her gently, "Maur, it's time to go home, will you let me drive you?"

Maura had felt Jane nudge her, it wasn't like her to fall asleep while she was working, even if she wasn't meant to be working. She opened up her sleep filled eyes and nodded slowly. She lifted her head then, a page of her document stuck to her cheek. Jane couldn't help but chuckle softly, she pulled the page from her cheek and placed it back down on the pile.

"Come on, let's get you home sleepy." She helped Maura up to her feet, she hated seeing her so exhausted, she knew how she must have felt though. She herself was starting to get nightmares about the case and she hated it. She was basically living off of coffee and she knew it wasn't good for her health. By the time they'd reached the elevator Maura was awake, but the tiredness in her eyes remained.

"Jane, you know I need to get those reports finished." She tried to glare at her a little but she only ended up yawning.

"You can finish them tomorrow Maur, right now we both need some sleep." The two women headed out to Jane's car now and the ride home was silent.

Maura was just thinking about her feelings, she didn't know how to tell Jane about the way she felt, yes the two of them flirted but Maura only believed that was platonic, something best friends did. And she accepted that. She had no idea Jane Rizzoli actually felt the same was she did. She sighed softly and climbed out of the car once they'd arrived at her place. "Would you like to stay here tonight? I know you're as tired as I am and I wouldn't want you falling asleep at the wheel." She smiled softly, glancing at Jane as she unlocked the door to her house.

Jane hesitated in her reply, she loved spending nights with Maura but she didn't want to be a burden on her friend. "Only if you insist." She sighed softly and walked into the house with her. "Have you got a tshirt I could wear for bed?" She asked as they walked into the kitchen and Maura got them both a drink.

"I have one of your BPD shirts in the bottom of my closet." She handed Jane the beer she'd pulled out of her fridge. Surprisingly the blonde had pulled out a beer for herself too and she sat down beside Jane on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"You still have my shirt?" She took a sip from her beer as she glanced at her friend.

"Of course Jane. Why wouldn't I have kept it?" A puzzled look came to the doctors face at this point.

"No reason." Jane chuckled, "It just surprised me."

The two of them continued to chat until they'd finished their drinks, they headed upstairs and went into separate bathrooms to change for bed. Of course Jane was the first out and she got comfortable while she waited for Maura. She watched as her friend came into the room, god did she look stunning, even with the dark circles under her eyes.

Maura climbed in beside Jane and curled up to her, "Jane, can I tell you something that's been bugging me for a while now?" She asked softly, glancing up into Jane's deep brown eyes.

"Anything Maur." Jane felt like she was about to hear something bad, but her friends next words shocked her.

"Jane, I love you. A lot, I have for a long time. I just haven't known a good way to tell you. And I've been too scared too." She had terror in her eyes, the shock on Jane's face scared her, she was hoping that the brunette would feel the same way.

The shock on Jane's face had soon turned to a huge smile. "I love you too Maura." She whispered before she joined their lips in a soft and tender kiss.

Maura's terror vanished when Jane kissed her, she happily returned the kiss and the two of them fell asleep curled up together, happier than they'd been in a long while.


End file.
